The invention concerns a device for fixing a motor-fan unit to a component of a motor vehicle, in particular a heat exchanger through which air flows, in particular to a radiator for cooling a motor vehicle internal combustion engine.
The invention is more particularly concerned with a device of the above kind in which the motor-fan unit includes an electric motor having a casing with openings for air to pass through and including ancillary equipment disposed at the periphery of the casing in the flow of air.
Fixing devices of the above type are already known per se and are used for mounting a motor-fan unit, in turn consisting of an electric motor and a fan, in front of the body of the heat exchanger to create a flow of air through the heat exchanger and thereby improve heat exchange between the flow of air and a fluid flowing through the heat exchanger.
The fixing device must not impede the flow of air and it must allow cooling of the electric motor itself and the ancillary equipment of the motor.
This ancillary equipment, or accessory, can in particular be a heatsink for electronics associated with the motor itself.
As the ancillary equipment is disposed at the periphery of the motor casing the air must be able to flow across it without it impeding the flow of air.
The main drawbacks of fixing devices known per se are their complex structure, the fact that they impede the flow of air and the fact that they do not allow optimum cooling of the electric motor and, where applicable, its ancillary equipment.
An aim of the invention is to overcome the above drawbacks.